Thinking of You
by dialvian
Summary: yang Hermione lakukan ketika Draco jauh, dan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu. oneshot yang sangat pendek -,- special buat Dahe    mian, pairingnya bukan slash hehe. enjoy my DraMione, guys :


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling**

**Pair: DraMione**

**Warn: OOC, typo(s), gaje, minim konflik, dll**

**This is my second Dramione**

**Hope you like it ^^**

**Happy reading…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thinking of You**

Wajah Hermione memudar ke dalam cahaya musim dingin yang kelabu dari ruang duduk apartemennya bersama Draco. Dia tertidur di kursi yang dibeli Draco untuknya pada hari jadi mereka yang ke dua. Ruangan itu hangat dan tenang. Di luar sedang turun salju ringan.

Pada pukul satu siang, tukang pos berhenti di sudut Allen Street, jalan dimana apatemennya berada. Dia memutar rutenya, bukan karena salju, tetapi karena hari itu Hari Natal dan ada surat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Dia melewati apartemen Hermione tanpa mendongak. Dua puluh menit kemudian dia naik kembali ke truknya dan melaju pergi.

Hermione bergerak ketika dia mendengar truk pos itu menarik diri, lalu melepas kacamatanya dan menyingkap selimut yang sadari tadi membungkus tubuhnya. Ia memandang truk pos itu menghilang di belokan jalan. Ia sedikit kecewa mengetahui Draco, kekasihnya, tidak mengiriminya surat apapun. Sudah tiga hari ini Draco pergi menjalankan tugas dari tempatnya bekerja. Hermione sangat merindukan sosok pemuda pirang yang selalu menemani harinya itu. "Cepatlah kembali, Draco." gumamnya pada keheningan. Dia mendorong dirinya menggunakan lengan kursi untuk dukungan, menegakkan perlahan dan merapikan pangkuan housedress hijau gelapnya.

Sandalnya membuat suara lembut menyeret di lantai marmer apartemennya saat dia berjalan ke dapur. Dia berhenti di wastafel untuk mencuci dua piring yang ditinggalkannya di meja setelah makan siang. Kemudian dia mengisi sebuah cangkir plastik dengan coklat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Ada kursi goyang di ruang duduk dekat jendela balkon. Hermione menyelinap dirinya ke dalamnya. Dalam setengah jam anak-anak akan lewat dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Hermione sangat suka melihat anak-anak yang pulang sekolah dan bermain-main di sepanjang jalan itu. Hermione menunggu, memandangi salju.  
>Anak-anak datang pertama, seperti biasa, berlari dan memanggil hal-hal Hermione tidak bisa mendengarnya. Hari ini mereka sedang membuat bola salju saat mereka pergi, melemparkannya satu sama lain. Satu bola salju terlempar terlalu jauh dan memukul keras ke jendela Hermione. Dia tersentak mundur, namun senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Melihat anak-anak itu bermain menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.<p>

Gadis-gadis tampak berkumpul di dekat anak laki-laki, berdua atau bertiga, menangkupkan tangan mereka yang mengenakan sarung tangan ke mulut meraka dan terkikik. Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah mereka saling bercerita tentang hadiah Valentine yang mereka terima di sekolah. Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut cokelat panjang berhenti dan menunjuk ke wajahnya di balik tirai. Ketika dia melihat keluar lagi, anak laki-laki dan gadis-gadis itu pergi. Rasanya dingin dekat jendela, tapi dia tinggal di sana memandangi salju penutup jejak kaki anak-anak.

Sebuah truk bunga berbelok ke Allen Street. Hermione mengikutinya dengan matanya. Truk itu bergerak perlahan-lahan. Dua kali berhenti dan mulai lagi. Kemudian pengemudi berhenti di depan pintu rumah Mrs McGonagall dan parkir. Siapa yang akan mengirimkan bunga ke Mrs McGonagall? Hermione bertanya-tanya. Putrinya di Wisconsin? Atau saudara laki-lakinya? Tidak, saudara laki-lakinya sangat sakit. Mungkin putrinya. Betapa bahagianya dia.

Bunga membuat Hermione berpikir tentang Draco, dan, untuk sesaat, ia membiarkan memori behagianya bersama dia. Besok adalah tiga tahun. Tiga tahun sejak Draco memintanya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Lelaki pengantar bunga itu mengetuk pintu depan Mrs McGonagall. Dia membawa kotak silver dan hijau panjang dan clipboard. Tidak seorang pun akan menjawab. Tentu saja! Saat itu hari Jumat—Mrs McGonagall berada di gereja pada hari Jumat siang. Pria pengantar bunga melihat sekeliling, lalu mulai menuju rumah Hermione.

Hermione mendorong dirinya keluar dari kursi goyang dan berdiri dekat dengan tirai. Pria itu mengetuk. Tangan halusnya bergerak, ia merapikan rambutnya. Dia mencapai ruang depan rumahnya pada ketukan ketiga. Ia membuka pintu itu yang menampakkan pria pengantar bunga yang sejak tadi dilihatnya dari jendela.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" katanya.

"Selamat siang, Ma'am," kata pria itu lantang. "Maukah Anda mengambil pengiriman untuk tetangga Anda?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan bungkusan yang dibawanya.  
>"Ya," jawab Hermione. Ia akan memberikannya pada Mrs. McGonagall setelah ia pulang dari gereja nanti.<p>

"Di mana Anda ingin saya untuk menempatkan mereka?" orang itu bertanya dengan sopan sambil melangkah masuk  
>"Di dapur, silakan letakkan itu di meja.." jawab Hermione menunjukkan dapurnya.<br>Pria itu tampak besar bagi Hermione. Dia hampir tidak bisa melihat wajahnya di antara topi hijau dan jenggot penuh. Hermione senang dia pergi dengan cepat, dan dia mengunci pintu setelah pria itu pergi.

Kotak itu bertengger manis di atas meja dapurnya. Hermione mendekat dan membungkuk untuk membaca huruf yang tertera di kartu pengirimnya.

"Natalie'S Flowers untuk setiap kesempatan." Nama toko bunga tempat bunga tersebut berasal tercetak rapi di bagian atas kartu itu.

Wangi khas mawar menguar dari bingkisan tersebut. Hermione memejamkan mata dan menghela napas lambat, membayangkan mawar kuning. Draco selalu memilih mawar kuning. Dan pikirannya pun kembali dipenuhi oleh kenangan memori akan Draco.

"To my sunshine," Draco akan berkata, menyajikan buket mawar kuning kesukaannya. Lalu Ia akan tertawa gembira, mencium keningnya, kemudian menggenggam tangannya dan bernyanyi untuknya "You Are My Sunshine."

Ketukan dari arah pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Itu pasti Mrs. McGonagall, pikir Hermione. Hermione masih di meja dapur. Kotak bunga itu sekarang telah terbuka, dan dia memegang mawar di pangkuannya, membelai kelopak kuning itu dengan halus. Mrs. McGonagall mengetuk lagi, tetapi Hermione tidak mendengar, dan setelah beberapa menit tetangganya itu pergi.

Hermione bangkit beberapa saat kemudian, meletakkan bunga di meja dapur. Pipinya memerah. Dia menyeret stepstool melintasi lantai dapur dan mengangkat sebuah vas porselen putih dari sudut atas lemari. Menggunakan gelas minum, ia mengisi vas dengan air, kemudiandengan lembut mengatur mawar-mawar itu dan membawa mereka ke ruang duduk. Ia tersenyum dan memandangi mawar-mawar tersebut hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.  
>Pada 06:15, Hermione terbangun dengan kaget. Seseorang mengetuk pintu belakang saat ini. Ternyata Mrs McGonagall.<br>"Halo, Hermione," sapa Mrs McGonagall dengan ramah.  
>"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku mengetuk pintumu sedari tadi dan sedikit khawatir ketika kau tidak menjawab. Apakah kau tidur?" dia mengoceh sambil mengusap sepatu bersalju nya di atas keset dan melangkah masuk.<p>

"Aku benci salju, benar? Radio mengatakan bahwa salju mungkin mencapai enam inci tengah malam ini, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa mempercayai mereka. Apa kau ingat musim dingin lalu ketika mereka meramalkan empat inci, dan kita memiliki salju setebal dua puluh satu? Dua puluh satu! Dan mereka bilang kita akan memiliki musim dingin ringan tahun ini. Ha!  
>Hermione hanya setengah mendengarkan. Dia teringat akan mawar dan mendadak jadi malu. Kotak bunga yang kosong itu ada di belakangnya di meja dapur. Apa yang akan dia katakan pada Mrs McGonagall? Ia tidak berpiir jauh saat meletakkan bunga mawar Mrs. McGonagall dalam vasnya. Ia terlalu terlena dengan keindahan mawar itu.<p>

"Aku hampir lupa tentang mawar." katanya kemudian.  
>pipi Hermione merona karena malu. Dia mulai terbata-bata meminta maaf, melangkah ke samping untuk mengambil kotak kosong tersebut.<br>"Oh, bagus, Hermione." Sela Mrs. McGonagall. "Kau meletakkan mawar dalam vas yang cantik. Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa bunga itu sebenarnya untukmu. Pria pengantar bunga itu salah membaca alamatnya. Astaga, anak muda zaman sekarang pikirannya memang tida bisa fokus. Oh, kau belum melihat kartunya? Hampirr saja kau membuangnya—"

Tapi Hermione berhenti mendengarkan. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat ia mengambil amplop putih kecil ia telah abaikan sebelumnya dan sudah tergeletak di samping kotak bunga sepanjang waktu ini. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia membuka kartu.

_To my sunshine__,__ a__ku mencintaimu dengan segenap hati__ku.__ Coba__lah__ untuk bahagia ketika __kau __memikirkan__ku._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Hermione tertidur di sofa apartemennya sambil menggenggam kartu dari Draco. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat itu. Samar-samar terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan langkah kaki mendekat namun Hermione tak mendengarnya.

Sosok pemuda berambut pirang dan berkulit pucat melangkah perlahan menghampiri Hermione—istrinya—dan tersenyum memandang wajah damai wanita itu. Ia mendekat dan mengecup kening wanitanya dengan sangat lembut karena tak ingin membangunkannya. Perlahan ia menggendong Hermione untuk dibawa ka kamarnya.

Hermione yang merasakan sentuhan adari seseorang perlahan membuka matanya. Dan iris coklatnya bertemu dengan iris kelabu milik Draco. seulas senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Draco?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum yang terkembang.

Draco mengecup singkat bibir Hermione dan menjawab, "Ya, love. Tidurlah. Aku akan bersamamu malam ini."

Hermione mengerutkan alisnya, "Hanya malam ini?" tanyanya.

Draco tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak, sunshine, setiap malam yang kau inginkan."

"Kalau begitu selamanya temani aku."

"Dengan senang hati, sunshine. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Draco dan kembali mengecup bibir Hermione dengan lembut. Dan Hermione pun membalas ciumannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Draco.

FIN

**Yeay akhirnya bisa publish fic lagi.**

**Fic ini bukan murni karya saya, saya mengadaptasinya dari cerita yang ada di lovefatedestiny. Setelah saya edit di sana-sini, maka jadilah fic yang singkat ini.**

**Mind to leave some reviews?**

**Your review is my biggest power**


End file.
